One Passionate Night
by Vanity War
Summary: AmethystDreamer gave me the idea to do a lemons story to "You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet" by Bachman Turner Overdrive. This is not a Song Fic it is just a story inspired by a song. And yes, this is lemons...R & R


Sirius Black leaned back on his barstool, in the Three Broomsticks. Now that he was cleared of all his past charges he was out and about more often; and so it seems that women like ex-convicts so he got a great shag every once in awhile. But now it seem so _petty_, he needed a real woman someone smart not ditzy, curvy not a twig, and passionate not psycho in bed.

He slammed down another two galleons, while lost in thought he didn't see the young woman take the stool next to him. "Firewhiskey," came a soft melodic voice. He turned his head ever so slightly to jerk it closer. There sat a gorgeous woman with soft chestnut waves that fell just before her bum. She had an oval face with a pale complexion, pert nose, and amber eyes were framed by long luscious eyelashes.

"Why hello, Sirius" replied the young woman. Sirius' jaw dropped 'how could I not remember her?' 

"Hello…?" 

"Hermione Granger. Your getting that old you can't remember your godson's best friend, tsk tsk." Hermione smirked over her glass rim.

What happened to the gawky teenager he remembered, he looked closer just to make sure it was so call 'Hermione.' She was smiling, showing straight white teeth, her hair looked like it had frizzed down, she was showing ample cleavage in her tight knee-length dress but she still stood about 5'8. 'I guess she is Hermione.'

"Long time no see," he replied grinning.

"Ah, it seems you finally remember."

"I'm sorry but I couldn't quite think straight with a lovely lady sitting next to me," he flirted back. 

A small flush found its way onto Hermione's cheeks, Sirius grinned even more as he put his arm around her shoulders, her blush becoming more prominent. How he would like a woman like this.

* * *

Many drinks and galleons later, Sirius Black stepped out of the Three Broomsticks with Hermione Granger on his arm. He apparated them to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place, he placed his leather jacket on the coat hanger. He turned around to see his fallen angel with her hands on her hips tapping her stetto heel against the tile floor; she raised one hand and beckoned him forward. As if in a trance he followed, she grabbed the sides of his button down shirt and yanked him forward their lips met in a fiery passionate kiss.

"Are you sure, Hermione?" Came Sirius' husky voice.

"Without a doubt," Hermione replied just an octave lower then normal. He led to the master bedroom; it was furnished with deep mahogany wood a sleigh bed stood in the middle of one wall next to each side was a side dresser. The sheets were the softest green silk she ever seen, the cover sheet fuzzy velvet. 

Sirius trailed kisses down her neck and along her collarbone, he pushed her back and a flash of hurt appeared on Hermione's face. "I want to just look first," he said. With a raised eyebrow she cheekily replied, "_You ain't seen nothing yet_."

She removed the straps letting the material pool around her slender ankles. She stood before him in a matching black lace bra and knickers with her heels still on; she seductively walked up towards Sirius and placed her arms around his neck bringing his lipsdown for another hot kiss. His hands snaked down to her hips pulling them towards his obvious satisfaction. She moaned into his mouth but pulled away when the need for oxygen became too much.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Sirius."

"Your very right, my dear," he began unbuttoning his shirt getting down to about half way Hermione became impatient and ripped the shirt off of him. Buttons spilled onto the floor but none were heard, as the two lovers gazed into each others eyes. Sirius fumbled with the front of his pants without taking his eyes off of her; he finally managed them off. He pushed her back onto the bed; he climbed onto putting most of his weight onto his arms. 

Placing kisses along her collarbone he moved to the swell of her breasts, kissing each swell he then licked the cloth encased nipple. Moving one hand behind her back he unclasped the hook the bra drooped Sirius slipped it off of her arms. Her breasts were pert and her darken nipples stood erect. He took one into his mouth sucking and licking while gently rubbing the other, he moved to the next nipple to give it the same attention. He removed his mouth with a small pop; he returned to her mouth their tongues battling for dominance.

"Sirius…need you," Hermione moaned.

Sirius moved down her knickers, revealing a wet core, stroking it he replied "your so wet, and just for me." Hermione whimpered under his touch. Slipping two fingers into her passage his thumb flicking her clit every once in awhile. A pleasure started bubbling in the pit of Hermione's stomach, it soon exploded.

"Sirrrrrrrruusssssss!" Hermione screamed in ecstasy, as her first orgasm of the night hit her full force. Sirius kept his fingers moving in and out during her orgasm, he slipped his fingers out of her and moved them to his mouth and sucked off all her juices. He kissed her, she tasted Sirius and herself but it was oddly pleasing. He removed his boxers to show a large erect penis with black hair encasing it, her eyes opened wider and she realized that was the largest penis she has ever seen. 

"Why thank you," Sirius grinned. Hermione blushed as she realized she must have said that out loud. Sirius positioned himself in front of her. He placed one of her legs on his shoulder he thrusted into her. 

Basking in sheer pleasure of her tightness, he thrusted in again moans and groans were lost in the throws of passion never had Sirius had such a wonderful woman and Hermione never had such a passionate man. Her hips met his every time in a form of a dance they rode. Several thrustslater Hermione exploded once again.

"Sirussssssssssss!" 

Two thrusts later Sirius felt the familiar tightening he moaned "Hermione!" as he seed spurpted into her wet passage.

All night long andcountless orgasms later, each calling each others name they both fell into a peaceful sleep dreaming of each other.


End file.
